Deadly Complications
by Lovelody
Summary: When a vampire hunter runs into her first vampire she hasn't managed to kill, what will she do when he keeps sneaking up on her? And after every encounter, why does the thought of killing him seem to enter her mind less and less?
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Complications**

© Lovelody 2012

**Chapter 1**

The alleyway was just a slim gap between two run-down, neglected houses. I could only just make out a little way in to the entrance of it before the thin path was engulfed in shadows. It was a dark night – the moon only gave off a hint of silver light, bathing everything in an eerie glow.

Running a hand through my long, unruly locks and tightening a hand around the wooden object in the black pocket of my jacket, I moved forward and walked into the ominous labyrinth; leaving my beloved motorbike behind me, ready to return to once the sun rose.

I could hear the scurrying of rats digging through the dumpsters and rubbish abandoned on the floor and could just about make out the faded graffiti on the walls under the flickering of the street-lamps.

Although I'd done this multiple times before, the feeling of fear still swept through me as I imagined the possibility of messing up. One wrong move and I'd never return home again. Never return anywhere for that matter.

_You're being an idiot_, I told myself and picked up the pace, eager to find what I came for.

After walking for a while, I came across an extremely unpleasant sight that had my stomach rolling.

"Shit," I breathed quietly, the curse almost inaudible.

The street-lamps had stopped some time ago and my eyes had therefore had time to adjust to the dark. The thing at my feet wasn't hard to miss though. Neither was the smell – a horrible, metallic scent that I could taste running down my throat.

In front of me in a mangled heap on the floor was a body – a very dead-looking body. I stared at it for a second longer before shoving the familiar horror that came with every similar situation to the very back chambers of my mind.

I knew I had no time to waste, so crouched down next to it, careful not to step on an already bruised and unidentifiable limb of some kind.

It was most definitely a girl, I could tell that much. Her hair which had probably once been long and beautiful was now matted with blood. I brushed a couple of strands away from her neck, revealing two small punctures marring the softly tanned skin. She had been bitten.

The vampire had drunk enough to kill her but hadn't finished as there was a consistent trail of crimson blood still flowing freely out of the wound. It looked like thick, oozing blackness in the dim light and it was starting to creep me out, so I plucked up enough courage to stand and pushed the image of the females broken, bloody neck out of my mind.

I wiped the blood off my fingers onto my leather pants which I wore as part of my hunting gear along with a white tank top, black jacket (leather of course), and black combat boots.

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to keep calm. I could actually _hear_ the erratic beating of my heart and was surprised I wasn't surrounded by a flock of vampires within a hundred mile radius. I hated being scared so I resorted to what I normally did whenever the matter arose.

I replaced the disgusting feeling of fear with anger and silently cursed the disgusting vampire that killed whoever the poor lady was on the floor. I stepped over the body and quickly walked further into the large maze of dark alleyways, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Because I was fairly light and had had lots of practice, I now barely made a sound when I was hunting. It was a weird skill of mine – I was almost like a ghost, moving swiftly wherever I pleased, with no one ever realising I was there.

It didn't take long for me to pick up its scent; it was one I had become intensely familiar with. It was a strong, alluring, intoxicating sort of smell – one that lures people towards it.

I grabbed the pointed wooden stake from the warmth of my jackets pocket and followed the smell of death, as I called it.

Rounding a sharp, grime-covered corner, my eyes zeroed in on the creature. _It_ was a he. He was breathtakingly beautiful, as most of the abominations were.

His dark hair appeared black until a sliver of silver light passed over it from the moon, and I realized it was a deep, luscious blue. It was ever so slightly messy, giving him that typical 'bad boy' look that made most girls melt.

His skin was the chalk-white colour all vampires possessed and he had a lean yet muscular figure. He was also extremely tall compared to my short 5'5.

_Whatever_, I shrugged mentally; _I'll still kick his handsome little ass_.

When he turned and looked at me however, my confidence deteriorated slightly. Although his physical appearance made him look as though he was around 24, the pain and wisdom reflected in his eyes changed my mind. He must have been alive for a long, long time.

Before I could chicken out and run away – which is something I had way too much pride to do, no matter what – I charged at him.

He'd seen me coming and easily dodged out of the way. I didn't let this faze me though, and moved quickly, hitting and kicking every chance I got.

Except I didn't hit him, not even once.

He was good.

Better than I was.

That was when I realized that for some reason he wasn't attacking back. He was simply dodging and moving out of the way, completely avoiding my arms and legs. It made me look inexperienced and weak, causing my frustration to grow.

"What's wrong with you?" I growled out, "Why the fuck aren't you fighting back?"

He smirked at my outburst, which only served to infuriate me more.

"You _want_ me to fight back?" His voice was like nothing I'd ever heard. It was deep, masculine and sexy as hell.

I ignored the urge to shake my head at the fact that I was thinking about how his voice sounded in the midst of fighting him and aimed a punch at his chest.

"No, I want you to die," I said as I missed once again.

He laughed. Not a hair on his gorgeous head was out of place despite my endless assault on him. I grunted as I put extra force into what I thought was a well-placed kick. Turns out I was right... kind of. It would have been a perfect hit had he not had freakishly good reflexes, even for a vampire. He caught my boot-clad foot in one hand with what looked like no effort at all even though I'd put a large amount of force behind it.

I panicked because he'd finally taken action and instead of using my brain and putting endless hours of training to use and flipping backwards, hopefully kicking him in the process, I ended up flailing my arms about like an idiot and losing my balance.

My backside hit the dirty slab of concrete with a thud and I quickly regained my muddled up senses to see the vampire trying to stifle a chuckle. Fuck him.

"It's been fun but I've got things to do, places to be. Plus, you look quite comfortable there. See you later, princess," he winked and in a split second was gone, leaping from where he was stood up towards the top of the dirty buildings lining the alley with the agility and stealth only a vampire could possess.

I knew any sensible, professional Hunter would have gone after him but I was feeling anything but sensible or mature. In fact, I just wanted to curl up in the soft, plush blanket on my bed and pretend none of this ever happened.

I absolutely refused to pout as I headed back towards where I'd parked my motorbike and rode back to my so-called 'home'.

I live in a massive mansion of a house with my best friend, Mashiro Rima.

She's a short girl with masses of curly blonde hair that make her look even shorter. With her big doe-eyes and pale complexion she's always reminded me of a little porcelain doll but although she looks fragile and breakable on the outside, she's one badass Hunter.

Right, Hunters.

I guess I'll give you the drift.

So basically we hunt vampires, though I'm guessing you've probably managed to figure that out by yourself already.

Hunters are half vampire, half human, but we don't need blood to survive. We live just like any other normal human teen would: off of junk food.

The sun doesn't do us any harm whatsoever and we don't get sunburnt either. The only downside to that is it's impossible to get anything near to a tan. All hunters are pale.

We have better strength, sight, smell and stamina than your average human but less than a vampire, same goes for healing.

We also have some kind of immobilizing venom in our blood-stream, or something. I don't really know how it works. But, we can use it by focusing on our hands. Our nails then grow longer, and we can immobilize the vampire in order to stake him, or, her. Though the vamps don't stay immobilized for long.

Vampires shouldn't exist.

They're blood-sucking monsters that care for no one but themselves.

Plus, they're just like all those old stories say they are.

They sleep in coffins; they can't go out in sunlight. They have fangs at all times; they can't make then disappear and reappear whenever they want them to.

They have to 'feed' at least once a week. Their bodies reject human food.

They have enhanced senses: strength, sight, smell and stamina, which makes it a real pain in the ass to kill them.

The only ways to kill a vamp are to either keep them out in broad daylight, or drive a wooden stake through their heart. Both things are pretty hard to do.

I unlocked the door and walked inside, the familiar lavender smell causing my tense muscles to relax immediately.

Rima was the one that had asked me to stay with her. Her parents were loaded and had brought her this house, saying it was a gift and that they wanted her to move out and live there when really, all they'd wanted to do was get rid of her. She hated her parents with a passion.

Knowing she'd feel immensely lonely living by herself in such a big house, she'd asked me to move in with her and being her best friend and having no parents, I couldn't exactly say no.

"Did you exterminate any vermin?" Rima asked me from the living room as my boots were chucked into a corner.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

I didn't want to talk, or even think about my earlier encounter.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, I'm knackered and look like shit. Night," I said to her, heading straight upstairs to my room.

I think I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy.**


	2. AN

**I've temporarily removed this story, hopefully only until the summer as I have tons of exams and school work to focus on. I haven't updated this story in absolutely _ages _either, for which I'm really sorry. Hopefully though, I'll continue it and (fingers crossed) finish it eventually.**


End file.
